The Supernatural Adventures of S Holmes and JH Watson
by Osmosian
Summary: After twenty years in a government testing facility, Sherlock Holmes decides to do something drastic to escape. To be free, Sherlock has to convince John Watson that he deserves freedom. Warning: No long chapters. A collection of prose and writing that's supposed to mimic documents, or letters.
1. Prologue

**23rd December 1999**

"One superpower?"

Harry smiled from her corner of the room, blowing out smoke into the air surrounding them. With the smoke came the distinctive marijuana smell. She passed the source to John, who took it eagerly from her.

"Does it have to be just one superpower?" He nodded at her question, smiling from the corner of his lips.

"Well" she continued, pressing her lips into a thin, thoughtful line. "I suppose maybe immortality?"

He pulled a face at her reply. "Immortality? Really? Wouldn't that be pretty bollocks?"

"I don't think so. Like...since people are so scared of dying over everything else, you'd never have to be scared again."

"But what about everybody else? I'd be completely miserable if I had to just watch everybody die like that."

She rolled her eyes, nudging his leg with her knee. "Alright then, smart arse, what would yours be?"

John chewed on his lip, almost as if he was considering the question. He knew there really was no consideration, since this was something he thought about more than the average twenty-two year old. Most likely it was a side effect for the unhealthy amount of comic books he had read. "Invisibility." He nodded his head, as if he had finally come to his conclusion.

"That's moronic. What would you even do with invisibility?" Harry grinned, taking the smoke from his offered hand.

"I'd do a lot of things!" John frowned, feeling as if his fantasy life was being mocked. She laughed in response, throwing a cushion vaguely in his direction.

"Fuckin' idiot."


	2. Holmes Estate, July, 1984

At five years old, Sherlock Holmes was his parents pride and joy. They would tuck him in at night and whisper to him how much they loved him; press their lips against his cheeks and murmur it again, if only so it could make an imprint onto his very flesh, and seep into his bones. Like any decent parents, they didn't want their child to wonder if his parents loved him enough. Instead they carved it into his bones, metaphorically of course, and made sure his very blood hummed with it.

That's not to say that they didn't realise that he was flawed. In fact, they still remember with terror the conversation they had had with him when explaining that it was not humane to kick a variety of animals simply to see how they reacted. Pigheaded Sherlock didn't listen to this conversation, as usual, but soon enough the lesson came along with three scars made by some poor canine.

However, he was not a cruel child, not at all: the kicked animals that he could get his hands on afterwards were always nurtured to the best of his ability. He was simply a curious child, and curiously strange. His brother, Mycroft, had been the same at that age, but had calmed some time after his tenth birthday.

Five year old Sherlock, however, displayed characteristics that his brother did not, and had not in his life. One of these...characteristics was the ability to move things without the aid of his body.

At first it was small things. Sherlock would get mad at not being able to have his favourite breakfast cereal, or over Mycroft moving something in his bedroom, and something would break. His parents, loving as they were, would never shout at him for it, since it was beyond his control, although Mr Holmes had come close to it when he found a frowning Sherlock standing above his grandmothers ashes.

Quickly, he became more powerful, almost over night. There had been several family arguments where Mrs Holmes would have to calm down her youngest child while her eldest was being pinned against the wall by an invisible hand.

Loving as they were, it was difficult for Mr and Mrs Homes to not become fearful of their child. The whispered I love you's soon stopped, replaced by a locked door and a tentative pat on the head.

Salvation came on one especially stressful day, when Mycroft was in a particularly annoying mood, and Sherlock was in the mood to be roused into anger. After a bout of tears, (through which Mrs Watson had begged Sherlock to stop throwing the kitchen knives around the living room, not that he could control it) the telephone had rang. Mrs Watson pulled herself together with the threads of her apron and answered it with a shaky 'hello'.


	3. Transcript 1

Taken from a recording of the call, annotated by Dr Friedman.

Participants:

Mrs L Holmes (H)

Dr Friedman (Dr)

Date: July 18th, 1984

[Call began: 16:02]

[16:02]H: Hello?

Notes: Seemed upset, stuffy voice, hassled manner of speaking.

[16:02]Dr: Hello, is this the Homes residence?

[16:03]H: It is. Mrs Holmes speaking. Can I ask your business?

Notes: A woman who is clearly adept at handling business matters.

[16:03]Dr: Of course. My name is Dr Friedman. I work at a rather...illusive sector of the government. We've been contacted by your doctor regarding a...Master Sherlock Holmes.

Notes: She pauses here for a few minutes.

[16:06]Dr: Ma'am?

[16:07]H: Ah, yes, uhm, sorry. What did the doctor say?

Notes: Hesitant to give any information. Paternal.

[16:07]D: That you've been experiencing certain...well, for lack of a better word, supernatural phenomenon? More specifically- telekinesis. You son having the ability to mo-

[16:08]H: I know what telekinesis is, Dr Friedman.

[16:08]Dr: Of course, Ma'am. Regardless, myself and my department wish to schedule a home visit to evaluate your son and if we can do anything to help yourself and your family.

Notes: Another pause here, mumbled conversation. Probably speaking to he husband.

[16:11]H: That won't be necessary. Goodbye Doc-

[16:11]Dr: Ma'am, we can help you. We've worked with several children who have similar abilities, helping to improve their lives and the lives of your parents. We understand how terrifying it can be, and have ways to control it. All we want is to talk to you and your family. Even if we have no future contact, myself and my department would just like the chance to evaluate the situation.

Notes: Pause, more mumbled conversation.

[16:14]H: The only time my husband has off of work is this Friday at one pm.

[16:15]Dr: I'll make sure I'm free, thank you, Ma'am. I hope you have a pleasant day.

[Call End: 16:15]


End file.
